


Change of Fate

by Shadowkat83



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GlaiveReader, High School, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: You were torn from your world at the age of thirteen. Eos needed you to help her world, to help her Chosen King save Eos. What you didn't know was that your presence would change her Chosen King's fate completely. Soulmate AU.





	Change of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reader story, and first time using only you/she pronouns.

Chapter 1—Arrival

 

The last thing you remember before darkness takes you is white walls and pain in your arms and back. As you sleep you dream, you dream of a voice that tells you of a world of magic and great darkness.

As the voice speaks, you vaguely remember of a mark; a black and gold shield, that you've always had, covered now by crisscrossing scars. The voice becomes clearer, you can now tell that it is female and quite distressed. She talks about a darkness that consumes everything and when night falls creatures called daemons wreak havoc on anyone outside a city or haven. But the people have hope, her crystal will choose a king that will save her world.

That is the reason she talks to you. She wants you to help her chosen king to save her world. She says she can send you there. You'll get a new family, friends, and maybe even find love later on. With nothing left to hold you here, you agree.

 

When next you awaken it is to a voice trying to get your attention. “Hey, wake up. Come on now, this isn't the best place for a nap.”

Your eyes open, but immediately close upon the brightness that greets you. Moving a hand to shield your eyes from the light you try again. This time you make out the shadow of a man. Soon you are able to notice more, blue eyes dark with concern meet yours.

He grins when he notices your gaze, “there we go, much better.” He carefully reaches out to steady you as you attempt to sit up, looking around yourself curiously.

“Where are we?”You asked, your voice full of confusion. 

"This is Galahad. We are by the main river, that runs through the forest." He frowned, "so you are not from here?" 

You shook your head, “I was brought here by a woman in great distress, she wanted me to help.”

He frowned, ready to ask more, before his expression brightened with embarrassment, “sorry, seems I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Nyx Ulric.” 

You smiled and introduced yourself as Nyx helped you to your feet. He looked at you as you followed him back to the main part of the island. “Since you have nowhere to go or nothing of your own, you can stay with me. My mom would love having you around.”

You nodded in agreement, and thus your life in Eos officially began.


End file.
